The present invention relates to aquaculture machinery, particularly an aspirating aerator which is intended to enrich dissolved oxygen in the water body of high density aquaculture.
The aerators now commonly used in high density aquaculture are mainly the vane wheel type and waterwheel type. These two types of aerator can only be used in the upper level of water body in the breeding pond, so the air brought in by the vane wheel does not contact directly with the unsaturated oxygen water at the middle and lower levels, thus the oxygen enrichment is slow and the power consumption is relative high.
Although the aerators disclosed in the published Chinese patent applications CN87214816 and No. 90211507.3 overcome the drawbacks of the vane wheel type and waterwheel type aerators, the air introduced to the water body of the middle and lower levels is not much, a 750 W aspirating aerator only sucks in 12 m.sup.3 of air per hour (see CN87214816).